


Little Buffy

by Pomyum



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Shrinking, Slavery, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: A warlock decides to remove Buffy Summers as an obstacle by shrinking her down to 3 inches.  Unfortunately for her, she's soon captured by a horny teenager, with an eye for a little sex doll.Kink Keywords: Shrink, Noncon, SlaveryA commission from bask25456





	Little Buffy

Unearthly, demonic growls filled the night air. The wet soil of the fresh grave roiled and rose before parting. Fingers ending in long talons split the ground, pushing it aside to reveal the source of the unholy sounds: the face of a vampire. It continued to growl, twisting and turning, placing its hands on the ground to pull itself up from its grave. 

"You know," came a feminine voice from nearby. The vampire craned its neck upward, gazing upon the slim form of a young blonde woman. "I would like to have a night off one of these days. My ideal evening is not hanging around, waiting you to pop up so I can make you go, 'Poof'!"

The creature roared and swiped at the girl's legs. She merely leapt up, avoiding the strike before reaching down and grabbing the creature's neck. Hauling it up, she hurled it over her head, slamming it to the ground behind her. She raised a wooden stake in her other hand, ready to deliver the killing blow. Further growls drew her attention, though, and she turned her head to see a half-dozen more vampires approaching from behind.

"Hey, Buffy," said the lead one, grinning and bearing its fangs. 

"Ugh. Really?" Her hand descended, dusting the first vampire as she turned to face the rest. 

The battle was short. None of the demons were more than a few weeks old. Easy prey. During the battle, though, Buffy found herself momentarily caught by one of them, his hand gripping her hair tightly. She felt a knife slicing at her back, she thought, causing her to turn and flip, kicking the creature away. When she jumped to her feet, though, she found the vampire fleeing the battle, her cut hair still in its hand. Busy with the others, she ignored it.

Once she was finished, surrounded only by piles of ash, she pulled her hair over her shoulder, sighing despondently as she realized that her style had been ruined.

"Goddamnit. I just had this done. Now I have to spend tomorrow at the salon. Great." 

* * *

Velgat stretched as he rose to answer the ringing doorbell. Unlike the man he was about to meet, Velgat was not a creature of the night. Despite his profession, he vastly preferred to work in the sun. Its magickal energy was powerful, and unlike his moon-worshipping, skyclad sisters, he understood how to utilize it. 

Velgat was a tall man, with a man of long, fine black hair that fell halfway down his back. His fingers were slim and delicate, his features fine, his figure sveldt. Piercing blue eyes peeked out from beneath a prominent widow's peak. He wore a thick black robe and cloak, interlaced with blue velvet and purple stitching that wove complex geometric patterns throughout his clothing. He would have appeared to be the stereotypical warlock, if not for the white Van Halen t-shirt that peeked out from beneath the ensemble.

Yanking the door open, he gave the vampire standing in front of him as wry a look as he could manage.

"You only have to hit the doorbell once," he said. "Ringing it two-dozen times doesn't make me answer any quicker." 

The creature held up its hand, yellow strands of hair between its fingers. Velgat nodded, standing aside to let the creature in. Locking the front door, he then led the vampire into the basement, toward his magickal circle. 

The basement was dank and dirty, Velgat having had to make do since he came to Sunnydale. It served its purpose, though. Despite the ancient stone walls and cobwebs, not to mention the humidity, he'd managed to make a decent enough place of power. A large arcane circle dominated the center of the room. On the surrounding walls hung symbols and artifacts of all kinds. On the far end of the room lay a table dotted with numerous bowls, books and ritual daggers.

And off in one corner sat a small chair facing a shelf with a television and a Sega Genesis sitting on top. The cartridge sitting in the console was Phantasy Star 2.

Standing in the center of the circle, Velgat turned towards the creature, extending his hand. The vampire placed the small lock of hair in the man's palm. The gloved fingers closed tightly, Velgat letting out a vicious laugh that echoed around the damp room. 

"I did as you asked," the creature said, demanding its payment.

"So you did," responded Velgat, bowing slightly. Velgat's free hand twisted in several complicated gestures, glowing runes appearing in the air before him. "Did you tell anyone about our arrangement? Did anyone follow you?" 

The vampire shook its head.

"No. No one knows I'm here. The Slayer saw me take her hair, but she didn't follow." 

Velgat look towards the runes, which began to glow green, indicating that the creature was telling the truth. The man smiled and nodded to the vampire.

"Excellent. Your reward then." A simple gesture from Velgat's hand, and a thick wooden pole, sharpened at one end, flew across the room, running through the creature's chest. It's mouth fell open, though no exhale came, the creature's breathless lungs having forgotten how to gasp. Then, as its eyes met Velgat's in a pained expression of betrayal, it faded to ash, the pole collapsing to the cement floor with a loud clatter.

"Goddess-damnit!" exclaimed Velgat. "I forgot about that damn ash. Now I have to sweep that up. Bloody vampires. Filthy creatures." With another few gestures, a nearby broom suddenly animated, arms sprouting from its side. It began to bob over to the ash, humming to itself as it went. Velgat suddenly pointed straight at it, a look of anger on his face.

"Sing that little Disney song again, and I'll throw you in the fire." The broom immediately quieted down and began to sweep up the ash. 

Velgat walked over to his table, placing the blonde locks down on a small plate. Reaching for an athame, he picked up a wicked curved dagger that serpentined back and forth, red runes adorning the length of the blade. Velgat groaned as he swiped it across his palm, opening a long gash. Creating a fist, he squeezed the blood from his hand, onto the yellow hair on the plate. 

After wrapping up his wound, he proceeded to produce several spell agents. A moss of blue, a batch of pungent crushed leaves, a vial of red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood, and half a cup of Kool-Aid powdered drink mix. Blue raspberry. He was a resourceful warlock, and knew how to improvise when ingredients were scarce. 

Mixing them onto the plate, he flexed his fingers, sparking a blue flame to consume the combined agents. He then lifted his hands to the sun symbol hanging over the table, and after closing his eyes began the incantation for the spell. 

Arcane winds filled the room, causing his robe to blow about and the fire to fade. Taking a deep breath, Velgat smiled, satisfied with the results of his spell. Dipping the powder cup back into the drink mix, he then poured a healthy dose into a nearby glass of water, mixed it, and took several deep sips, leaving a thick blue mustache on his upper lip. 

"Alright, Slayer," he said, licking away the remainder of the Kool-Aid. "Let's see you interfere now." 

* * *

As if she didn't have enough to deal with. The team hadn't been able to finish off Spike, Buffy wasn't the only Slayer anymore, vampires were still running rampant around the town, according to Giles a new player was in town, probably a witch or warlock, not to mention all the other numerous things that were trying to kill her on a, at best, weekly basis. Also, Cordelia was still a bitch.

So, when Buffy overheard the snotty cheerleader telling one of her friends about an honest-to-god panty raid that was going to take place after school, Buffy just had to roll her eyes in frustration. Apparently, she had to solve every problem in Sunnydale. 

Sunnydale's rival school, Simi Valley High, had a tradition amongst their sports teams. When visiting another school, they'd stage raids on the girl's locker room to steal whatever panties they could find, like something out of an 80s teen comedy. It just so happened that SVH had a soccer game against Sunnydale High that very day, and so the tradition would not doubt continue.

Buffy was sick and tired of such bullshit. She remembered hearing a rumor about it the first year she'd been in Sunnydale, but hadn't thought anything of it, even when her own panties went missing. She wasn't going to put up with it for a second year. As such, after school, just as the visiting team's soccer game was arriving, Buffy decided to plant herself in the girl's locker, ready to confront the thieves when they came in. 

She'd been grumpy the entire day, and having to wait to ambush panty thieves wasn't putting her in a better mood. From the moment she woke up, she felt... not weak, really, but diminished. As if she wasn't her whole self. Her strength felt lesser, as did her appetite. She even felt shorter, somehow, and the fact that her outfit didn't fit as well seemed to make such a thing seem far more plausible.

She put it out of her mind, though, certain it was just her imagination. So, despite her lack of energy, she sat on a bench among the lockers, tapping the stake she'd brought against the wood, waiting for the idiot who would inherit her frustration. 

As she sat, waiting, she felt herself feeling more and more tired, as if she was rapidly approaching exhaustion. Yawning and stretching, she suddenly felt a tingling in her entire body, and a pounding in her head. Groaning, she opened her eyes to find the lockers around her growing larger in size. They lifted into the air, towering over her as they expanded, the whole room growing along with them. 

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, trying to stand. As she did, though, she stumbled, her feet no longer fitting properly in her shoes. Turning her head down, she found her clothing growing as well. 

Then she realized that the explanation was simpler. The world wasn't growing. She was shrinking. 

She began to panic, taking in several deep breaths, desperately wondering what she should do. A moment later, her head disappeared inside of her shirt, darkness enveloping her perception. Smaller and smaller she became, her words of panic fading as she went. A mere moment later, any onlookers would have only seen a pile of clothes strangely discarded onto the floor. 

A small bump soon appeared in the leg of her jeans, however. It thrust against the material, pushing along towards the opening until it finally pushed out into the air. Buffy emerged, completely naked, her eyes wide as she stared at the seemingly giant world around her. 

"Oh my god," she said, coughing. "I have got to get some freshener for my shoes. I had no idea they smelled so bad." Stepping away from her clothing, Buffy took several deep breaths, her head turning this way and that, staring at the colossal lockers, the enormous benches, her own gigantic pile of clothing, and the many miscellaneous objects on the unswept floors around her. 

"Okay, first, I have to get to get something to wrap around me. I do NOT want every boy in the school seeing my tits. Second, I have to find a way to get to the library. I'm sure Giles will know what to do. And I have to figure out how to do it without being seen or stepped on. Lovely. Third, I have to find whoever did this and KILL THEM!

"And then maybe buy some new shoes, because those seriously stink." 

Loud slamming of feet nearby drew Buffy's attention to the door. Someone was coming, and she knew she had to get out of sight. Jumping back into her clothing, she lifted the waistband of her jeans and climbed into her own panties, peeking out through the gap as the door opened. 

A high school boy with a duffel bag stepped in, young enough to be a freshman. His hair was sandy blonde, his face clean shaven. He was tall and somewhat lanky, though his muscular legs marked him as quite athletic. Despite the fact that he wore casual clothing, a t-shirt, hoodie and shorts instead of a uniform, he was clearly the panty thief from Simi Valley High. 

The boy's head turned to and fro, looking and listening for anyone who might be inside. When he realized he was clear, he went to work searching for open lockers, checking inside for the underpants he so desired before quickly moving on. 

Unfortunately, he soon turned down the aisle in which Buffy sat in her clothing, hoping desperately that he would simply pass her by. His head was turning about too much, looking around in case anyone happened to spot him. She didn't think she could get away without being spotted, so stayed put, silently wishing that he'd finish and go. She had much bigger problems than some asshole stealing panties. 

Finally, with a plastic bag full of ladies' undergarments that he shoved into his duffel, he finished and headed towards the door. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, until he stopped, looking at his bag, and turned around to head back.

"I can get more," he spoke quietly to himself. Immediately, he turned back towards the aisle and a few seconds later Buffy saw his foot descending towards her. 

Buffy cried out, the man just about to squash her. Hearing her squeal, however, he jumped back, looking down at the strange bundle of clothing on the floor. For a moment, he stared in confusion, then laughed and bent down. 

"Well, that's some luck." 

Buffy took a moment to process his words, and then suddenly realized that she was standing in her own panties.

"Oh shit," she said, before she felt the garment she'd been hiding within being yanked out of the jeans and pulled up. The boy's expression turned to shock then, as he found a tiny woman inside the pink panties he was holding. With a scream of fright, he dropped them to the ground, Buffy landing with 'oof' on top of her clothing bundle. 

"What the fuck?!" he screamed, looking around quickly to see if anyone had seen his outburst. Apparently still alone, he turned his attention back to the tiny woman he'd just dropped to the floor. "What the hell are you?!"

"Relax," she said, trying to take command of the situation. Buffy was under no illusion as to the seriousness of her predicament. She could easily be at the boy's mercy, and of course, being a young high school student staring at a tiny naked girl, he could easily get turned on by the doll-sized Buffy. The last thing she needed was to fight off a giant with intentions of fondling her. 

"What... you're a tiny person."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm well aware." Buffy reached down, grabbing a piece of her blouse and lifting it up in front of her, hiding her nudity. "I have no idea what happened. But what the hell are you doing here? This is the girls locker room!" 

The boy was taken aback, his mouth dropping open. Apparently, he hadn't expected to be called on his raid by a three-inch woman. 

"I'm, just, um... looking for someone. She was supposed to be here."

"Well, there's no one else here. And nothing else here except... a bunch of panties." The boy's eyes widened. "You're from Simi Valley High, aren't you? The one who was going to raid this room for panties."

He said nothing, having been caught in the act.

"I thought I'd find you here," she continued. "That's goddamn disgusting!"

"Look, I'm sorry!" he said. "I was told I had to do it by the other guys on the team. It's a tradition!"

"Well, you've been caught. So there's no reason for you to be in the girls locker room. So get out!" 

"Alright, alright," he said, staring to back away. "Geez, I'll go. But, what about you? You're... tiny."

"Yeah, I know, and I'll find someone to help me who isn't sneaking into the girls locker room! GO!"

"Alright, I'm going. I'm going."

The boy started away, taking a last glance at the tiny naked girl, when something caught his attention. His brow furrowed, his mouth opening slightly as he leaned forward, staring at Buffy. At least, she thought he was looking at her. She realized he was looking past her, though, and turned to find that he was staring at the wooden stake that had fallen next to her clothing.

"The hell...," he said. "Is that a...? Is that a stake?!"

"Yeah," said Buffy, suddenly worried that he'd realize who she was. "I guess it is. I hadn't seen that before."

The boy stomped back over, staring down at her, anger suddenly flashing in his eyes.

"Bullshit. You didn't see that? It's as tall as you are." He stopped, his eyes moving back and forth between Buffy and the weapon. "Wait. Were you going to use that on me?" 

"What? No, I... I wasn't."

"You were going to kill me?! For stealing some underwear?!" 

"No, I wasn't. I just wanted to get you to go away." 

"So you were going to stab me?!"

"No!"

"Bullshit! Why bring it in otherwise? You could have just caught me, but instead you brought a weapon. You were going to fucking stab me!" 

"No, I swear, I wasn't."

"Fuck this. And fuck you." 

Leaning down, the boy picked up Buffy's panties, removing a small plastic bag from his duffel and placing them inside. 

"Hey," Buffy objected, "those are mine!"

"No, they're mine now, bitch." 

As his hand came back down, Buffy leapt away from her clothing, which the boy grabbed up, rolling them into a bundle. He opened a nearby locker, shoving them in and closing it before turning his attention back to Buffy.

"Shit," she said. As his hand came down to grab her, she leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding his giant fingers. Sprinting, she managed to dive beneath the lockers as the boy threw himself onto his stomach and reached beneath. She dodged around wrappers, lipstick, someone's shoe and even a discarded and bloody tampon as she rushed to get away from his oncoming arm. She felt his finger scratch at her back as his caught on the lockers, unable to reach any further. 

Hearing him move and feeling the vibration of his feet on the floor, she knew he was running around the bank of lockers she's just run beneath. The very next bank was against the wall, and if she could slip inside she could escape him and make her way to the library. 

Running beneath the bench between the banks, she leapt over sock that someone had left on the floor, her foot landing in something soft and squishy. As she tried to keep going, however, she found her foot mired in a wad of chewed gum. Hearing the boy's stomping feet approaching, she knew she had only a second to get herself free. She pulled and pulled on her leg, doing whatever she could to dislodge herself from the gummy trap. 

It wasn't enough. A few seconds later, the boy's fingers wrapped around her body, pulling her free from the gum as he lifted her up toward his face. 

"Gotcha now, bitch," he said, bringing his other hand up to poke at her. His fingers pressed into her breasts, flicking the now tiny mammaries back and forth as the boy giggled in delight. He licked his lip as he watched them shake, before pressing his finger more firmly into the left bosom. Buffy tried to fight the finger off, pushing it back, hitting it, even biting into the skin, only to find that she couldn't even break the skin.

"Hehehe. That tickles." The boy did withdraw his finger, but continued to molest the tiny girl, running his finger down her flat stomach to her little snatch. Buffy had let it go for a little bit, so there was a small bush covering the top of her pussy, the hairs barely registering to the giant finger rubbing back and forth along them. 

"Fuzzy," he said, sticking his tongue out in delight.

"Let go of me, you fucking perv!" she cried out.

"Nah, bitch. You were gonna stab me, maybe even kill me. So I'm gonna have some fun with you." He looked around, as if remembering where he was, then nodded and smirked back at her. "Somewhere more private though."

His fingers wrapped more tightly about her as he placed his duffel bag back onto the bench. Reaching in, he pulled out his used and filthy jock strap. Darkened with sweat and yellowed from heavy use, Buffy could already smell it, and it absolutely reeked. 

"Here's your home for the day, slut," the boy said, shoving Buffy into the protective cup sitting within the jock strap. The smell immediately overwhelmed her, causing her to gag, though she continued to fight all the while. Unable to do anything, though, she landed into the plastic cup on her bottom as the boy closed the fabric around to trap her inside before stuffing the whole thing back into the bag. Buffy tried to scream for help, but her voice just couldn't carry given her small size. 

Darkness engulfed her as the bag closed, and Buffy was taken against her will to some unknown fate.

* * *

Inside the bag was sweltering, hot and humid and rank. Buffy could hardly breath, the stench and the heat were so great. Her body began to sweat as she struggled to escape from the cup, but she'd hardly made it out when exhaustion began to overwhelm her. 

She heard noises outside. People outside the school, the engine of a bus, numerous voices giving way to not much of anything. The sound of a door closing, a family speaking, feet on stairs. Finally, the bag was set down and blessed light bathed her body once again. Buffy tried to climb up, only to have the boy's fingers wrap round her once more. 

Buffy took long, deep breaths as she came up into fresh air. She wasn't certain how long she'd been in the duffel, but it must have been hours. Gradually, she became aware of her surroundings. She was in a boy's room, surrounded by the signs of teenage boyhood: posters of bikini models, action movies and video games covering the walls. A computer sat in one corner on a large desk, and a well-made bed sat in the opposite corner. Action figures lined a shelf on the far wall near the door, no bigger than herself. 

"Welcome home, sweetie," the boy said, putting her down on the bed and placing his duffel on the floor. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Your worst goddamn nightmare," said Buffy. The boy began to laugh. 

"Baby, you aren't my nightmare. You're my dream come true." His fingers came down and he began to fondle her once again, running the tips over her whole body, fondling every piece of her.

"You're fucking sick!" she said. 

"Hey, you were the one who was going to stab me for stealing panties. Who's the sick one?" 

His fingers came away, and Buffy found herself momentarily relieved. That relief faded quickly, though, when she realized that the reason he'd withdrawn them was to unzip his pants. 

"Oh goddamn, no!" she thought. 

"You don't need to worry about anything anymore, though, baby," he said, pulling out his penis. "I forgive you for what you did, and I'm going to show you my forgiveness right now." 

"No, no, no," she said, back up along the bedding as he climbed on, his penis rapidly approaching her. Normally, she wouldn't have considered it big. Like every red-blooded teenage girl, she'd seen porn, and knew what a big dick looked like. His wasn't. It was, as best she could tell, a typical teenage dick. 

Given how tiny she was, though, it might as well as been a goddamn elephant cock. It was enormous, beyond anything she'd ever imagined. A giant, fleshy rod, bigger than she was, and it was coming right for her. 

The tip pushing into her body, smearing his precum all along her supple body, over her stomach and breasts and onto her face. She turned her head to the side, closing her eyes tight, tears forming at the corners. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. It was horrible, utterly horrible, and she had no idea how she was going to get away.

"Yes, yes, yes," he said in response. "I was so horny all the way home, thinking about sexy you are. Now, I'm going to show you how beautiful you are." Leaning up, he began to stroke his dick, aiming it straight down at Buffy. Squealing in shock, she tried to back away further, not wishing to be bathed in the boy's disgusting semen. He wasn't going to have any of it, though, and pulled her back into position before pushing a finger down into her tits.

"Hey," he said, leaning so close his spittle flew onto her body. "You aren't going anywhere. Now just lay there and enjoy your first cum bath. The first of many." 

The boy's finger hurt, a clear message that he was in complete control of the situation. He could make her do anything he wanted, and fear that he might hurt her further, and much more grievously, flooded her brain. As such, she stayed where she was, letting the boy do as he would. For now.

He immediately went back to stroking his dick, and within mere moments his mouth had opened, his eyes closed and he began to moan. A few seconds later, his cock jumped, an incredibly spray of thick, milky liquid exploding from the tip. Before Buffy even realized what was happening it splashed onto her body, bathing her upper chest and head in viscous cum. Buffy closed her eyes and mouth, turning away as the disgusting fluid bathed her body. 

Again and again the cum splashed onto her, covering nearly every bit of skin with his seed, running off her body to join a puddle of the sick seed pooling around her body.

"Holy shit!" he said, smiling down at the tiny woman now covered in his cum. "I've never cum so hard in my life. Jesus. Wow, thank you, sweetie. Thank you so much." He leaned down, smacking his cock into Buffy's cum-drenched face, causing her to whine and wince. "Baby, you and I are going to have so much fun from now on." 

A knock sounded at the door.

"Ellis?!"

"Oh shit," he whispered as he began to put his dick away. "Yeah, mom?" 

"Dinner's almost ready. Wash your hands and come down."

"Okay, mom." 

Buffy realizing she had a slim chance to get out of her predicament, despite how mortified she would be for anyone to see her in such a state, began to cry out.

"Help! Help, your son is keeping me prisoner! He-MPH!"

The boy had put his finger over her mouth, silencing her. The woman outside apparently hadn't heard her, and the boy waited a few seconds for the sounds of her steps to fade away. 

"Goddamn little bitch!" he said, walking over to his nightstand. He removed a small, filthy, white cloth, bringing it over to Buffy as he began to clean the cum from her. "You ever try something like that again, and I'm gonna make you regret it." Once she was clean, he picked her up in his fingers and held her right next to his face.

"Remember, you're my little toy now, slut." 

Before she could respond, he strolled over to his chest of drawers and pulled out the top, dumping Buffy unceremoniously inside. She landed on soft cloth, apparently the boy's underwear. 

"Enjoy your new home. You'll stay in here when I don't need your slutty little body. I'm gonna go eat. Maybe I'll bring you back some crumbs." 

With that, the boy closed the drawer, once again pitching Buffy back into darkness. 

"Oookay," Buffy said to herself as she stood, "not at all how I thought my weekend would start." Feeling around in the dark, Buffy began to search for a way to get out of the drawer. She managed to find the wood of the drawer, pounding on it and trying to push it open, to no avail. Moving further down, she found the metal the drawer slid along, attempting to push it open again using the mechanism as leverage, but found her strength counted for nothing at her size. 

Eventually giving up, she instead tried to find a gap she could use to slip out. The drawer was tightly constructed, though, parts fitting neatly together. Despite searching for what must have been an hour or so, her feet constantly falling into the boy's underwear, she found no way out of the drawer. 

Exhausted, hungry and thirsty, Buffy settled down onto one of the boy's drawers, trying to fall asleep. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no way out at the moment. She'd likely have to wait for a better opening, or maybe chip away at the drawer bit by bit over time, if she ended up staying where she was for a while. The thought horrified her, making her want to weep. She held her tears back, though, knowing for a fact that she'd find a way to escape, one way or another. Sunnydale needed her. It needed its Slayer.

* * *

Some time later, Buffy had no idea how long, she woke to her bed moving as the drawer was pulled open. 

"Hey there, Buffy," Ellis said, smiling down at Buffy. "Have a nice sleep?"

Buffy sneered up at him, flipping the bird.

"Fuck you, Ellis. Wait. How did you find my name?" 

The boy held up a Sunnydale High yearbook, from Buffy's Freshman year. 

"Just had to find your picture, Buffy Summers. Wasn't hard. Have a good sleep?"

"Oh, yeah. You know, after getting covered in cum, I got thrown in a dark drawer without food or water. Oh, and I really had to piss, so I did so on your briefs."

The boy looked annoyed, then sighed. 

"Yeah, I guess I should have thought of that. But I'll fix that soon. First, though, we're gonna have some fun." 

His hand reached down, grasping her again despite Buffy's attempt to dodge him. She beat against his hand, doing everything in her power to make him open his fingers.

"Asshole! Put me down!"

"Hey, bitch," Ellis said, pointing his finger right at her face. She bit into it, but he didn't even notice. "You want to get some food and water?" 

Buffy ceased her struggles. She was desperately thirsty and incredibly hungry. She needed something, lest she starve to death in a goddamn underwear drawer. 

"That's better. You do what I saw, you get fed. Understand?"

Buffy said nothing, which the boy took as acquiescence. 

"Good. Now, let me ask you a question, Buffy. Are you a virgin?"

"What?!" she said in shock. "What fucking kind of question is that?! Let go of me!"

"Geez, little woman. Simple question. And the answer is easy to find out." 

"What? Find out howwwwwhat are you doing?!"

Ellis had extended his long, thin pinky finger and was pressing against her vaginal opening.

"No, no, no!" she shouted, shaking her head. "That's way too big!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll stretch," Ellis said with a villainous laugh. Slowly, he pressed his finger forward, shoving it past her labia and into her cunt. Buffy continuously cried out, trying to get away as the boy kept pushing down on his finger. Deeper and deeper the finger went, rubbing along her dry vaginal walls until the tip banged against her cervix.

"Look at that," he said. "I told you it would fit." 

"Please, stop. Just... let me go." 

Buffy knew her begging was likely useless, but she had to try. Tears formed at her eyes, pain filling her nethers. The boy's finger was way too big, stretching her insides with every thrust. 

"You like that, Buffy? You like your Master's finger inside you?"

She didn't answer, and he continued to push inside. 

"Tell me you like it, and this stops. Then you get something to eat and drink." 

"I like it! I like it!" she shouted. The boy smiled, licking her face and drenching it in his saliva. True to his word, though, he removed his finger, sending a huge amount of relief flooding through Buffy's body.

"Look at that!" he said, holding up his finger, displaying the small amount of blood covering it. "You really were a virgin. How about that? I'm so happy to have been your first, Buffy."

She wanted to tell him to fuck off, but instead just asked for the food. Ellis smiled and set her down on his desk, producing a small plate of bread crumbs and a cap from a medicine bottle filled with water. Starving, Buffy began to shove the food into her mouth as quickly as possible. Once she'd had her fill, she rapidly scooped the water into her mouth, quenching her thirst and relieving her parched throat. 

"Ah, you're so pretty, Buffy. Such a pretty little pet."

"I'm not your pet," she said, sneering, her face drenched with water from the cap. 

"Hmm. Maybe you're right. That word doesn't fit. Sex toy might be better. Some combination of the two. Whatever. Anyway, now that you've had your fill, time for the main event."

"What?" she said, turning around, horrified at the thought of having to perform for him. 

"Yep. It's time for you to learn what you're going to be doing for me every day." His fingers wrapped around her, bringing her over to the bed, where he set her down. Climbing onto the bed himself, he opened his fly and produced his rigid dick, pointing straight toward the ceiling. 

"Climb on, slut. Your purpose in life is to climb my dick." 

"Are you kidding?!" she said, backing away. "There's no way I'm doing that."

Ellis rolled his eyes and groaned, grabbing her up and pressing her against his dick, holding her in place. 

"Okay, bitch, this is how it's going to go. Either you bring me off, or I'm gonna jerk off and cover you in my cum. I won't clean you up, and then I'll just throw you back into my drawer. Then tomorrow, you won't get food or water, and you won't get any until you start behaving. So what's it gonna be, Buffy?"

As the boy let her go, she remained on his dick, grasping the taught skin. Buffy just stared, pressing her forehead into his warm meat, despair filling her heart. There was nothing she could do against him. She was so weak that she couldn't seem to hurt him. Even if she somehow did, all he would likely do is lock her up. Hell, he might just stomp on her to save himself from a kidnapping charge, if he had no further use for her. 

There was no way out. She had to do as he said. She had to survive. 

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Buffy began to climb, moving up Ellis’ cock, making sure to rub her body against the member as she went, her tits scraping along the underside of his shaft. Ellis let out a gasp, his head falling back into his pillow, his arms going limp at his side. It disgusted her, but there was nothing for it. She continued to move upward, until she reached the head, at which point she slid back down, her body rubbing along the dick until she reached the base. Immediately, she began to climb up once again. 

"Holy shit, Buffy!" he said. "This feels incredible!" 

"Go fuck yourself, dipshit!" she thought. Nonetheless, she continued to do as he ordered, climbing the dick until she reached the apex, then sliding back down.

In no time at all, Ellis's hips began to buck. As he moaned, his cock twitched, disgorging its load high into the air with such force that there was a literal squirting noise accompanying the discharge. The thick ropes sailed high into the air before falling back onto Buffy, slapping down onto her head as she closed her eyes, facing down so that none of it got into her nose. Many of the strands missed her, but just a few was more than enough to drench her in the sticky, pungent cum. 

When he'd finished, Ellis's entire body relaxing, Buffy slid down the dick and onto his pants before jumping down to the bed. As Ellis lay there, breathing, Buffy wondered if she had time to try and make a break for it. It only lasted a second, though, before Ellis turned her head to her, smiling at his cum-covered doll. 

"That's a good girl, Buffy." Rising from the bed, Ellis began to shed his clothing. "It's a nice start."

"Start?!" cried Buffy. 

"Yep. After all, it's Saturday, so we've got the entire day to fool around. Let's get to it."

* * *

The next two weeks were hell for Little Buffy, as Ellis had begun to call her. Any time Ellis was home, he would spend playing with her. He always began by stripping down and having her climb his dick, bringing him off and covering her in his semen. He would regularly fuck her with his pinky, forcing Buffy's ravaged cunt to stretch for his finger as she grit her teeth and bore the pain. She tried forcing herself to enjoy the sensation, as having something that big shoved in her did give her a mild sense of pleasure, but she was being raped, and she just couldn't shake that thought. 

Ellis was also very fond of playing with Buffy, feeling her tiny body with his fingers, twiddling her breasts, rubbing her legs between his fingers. He also loved licking her, drenching the small girl in his saliva. 

Surprisingly, the boy was good student who seemed to got all As and Bs, and spent a great deal of time studying at his desk. Buffy actually found herself feeling somewhat annoyed by that. The damn rapist got better grades than she did. Then again, she supposed he never had the responsibility of keeping the town safe from horrible demons. 

Whenever Ellis was at his desk, he kept Buffy there with him, regularly fondling her little body. He loved chasing her about the desk, making her run away from his groping fingers that would either fondle her supple features or slide inside and fuck her sore little pussy. 

Whatever they were doing, though, his nudity was pervasive, and his libido would soon rise. Once he was aroused enough chasing his nude doll around, he'd head over to the bed, and she'd climb his dick again. Four or five times a day, minimum.

After two weeks, though, Ellis headed out to meet some friends, putting Buffy away in her little drawer. He'd moved his underwear to one side, giving her a little space with food, water and a bucket for relieving herself. She'd resigned herself to waiting for an opening, and one finally came. Shutting the drawer, Ellis left his room, closing the door behind him. Buffy lay down, settling in to sleep until he returned, but was annoyed that there was a light shining in her face.

It took her a moment, but her eyes shot open, realizing what that meant. Ellis hadn't closed the drawer all the way. Gasping in relief, Buffy tried leaping up and grabbing at the edge. When she failed, she piled up several pairs of briefs until she could manage it. She let out a shuddering breath of relief when she emerged, having escaped her cell with Ellis nowhere in sight. 

Climbing down the back of the chest of drawers, she made it to the carpet and started toward the door. Her mind began racing, planning how she'd get out of the house. She'd have to figure out where she was, no doubt somewhere in Simi Valley. She'd have to either get back to Sunnydale or call one of the gang and tell them where she was. Then, hopefully, someone could help her get back to normal size. 

As Buffy approached the door, she heard the pounding of footsteps coming her way. She froze, watching the underside of the door. A moment later, two feet clad in lady's shoes came walking by, no doubt Ellis' mother. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, having feared that Ellis himself had returned. She continued forward, crouching onto her belly and squeezing herself beneath the door's crack. 

Halfway through, she heard steps approaching again, and turned her head up to see the furious face of Ellis, having come back up for something. 

Buffy immediately tried to push herself back under the door, but he was too quick, grabbing her with his fingers and pulling her out, the wooden underside scraping her ass as she went. Immediately, he walked back in his room and locked the door, staring angrily at his defiant toy. 

"You little bitch," he said before spitting on her, a huge gob of his saliva drenching her face. "How the fuck did you get out?" Walking quickly over, Ellis saw the crack between the drawer and the chest. Shaking his head, he pointed his finger straight at Buffy as she wiped away his spit from her head. 

"How'd you get that open? Damn. I didn't think you'd be that strong since you're so tiny. Guess I'm just gonna have to find another home for you." He stopped speaking, his eyes turning about as he thought. "I need somewhere else to put you in the meantime." A moment later, he began to laugh, smiling at Buffy.

"Well, I guess you can keep my dick company while I figure out a new home for you." Unbuckling his pants, Ellis pulled them open and stuffed Buffy inside, paying no attention to her protests. She found herself shoved next to his dick, stuck inside the warm compartment of his briefs, pressed against his flesh. She heard him begin to leave the room, heading back downstairs, and did what she could to struggle and escape. 

It was all for naught. His briefs were tight, and she couldn't manage to slip out of them, especially not with his constant movement. Instead, she found herself bumped about by his dick as he went, the warm meat slapping into her naked flesh with every forward bob. 

The despair that had been building inside Buffy finally began to overtake her. She'd wasted her chance to escape, and now may have made things even worse. Overcome by her emotions, tears began to fall from her eyes, as she wondered if she'd ever see freedom again.

* * *

Ellis' solution was rather elegant, and incredibly depressing for Buffy. He'd kept her with his dick for two days, taking her out only to please him before she went right back in. The second day, he took her with him when he left, the boy buying something before returning home. When they arrived, she could hear him assembling something on his bed, though she had no idea what it could be. 

She found out soon enough. When she was finally removed, she was placed down onto the bed, staring straight at her new prison cell: a hamster cage. 

"What... what the hell is that?" she said. 

"Your new home!" he said, spreading his arms theatrically. "Alright. In you go." His hand picked her up, though she struggled as best she could, desperate not to be thrown into some pet village. As ever, she could do nothing to stop him, and soon she found herself inside the plastic cage. It seemed furnished with all the usual accoutrements: a wheel, a water bottle, wood shavings covering the floor, a small bowl for food, and another little rectangular container in the corner for relieving herself. 

"You like, Buffy?" said Ellis, smiling down at his doll taking in her new home. "If not, you better get used to it. You'll be living here the rest of your life."

Picking up the cage, Ellis stuffed it back into his closet, having cleared a small space away. With her home in its place, Ellis placed several soccer trophies and a stack of nudie mags in front, hiding her from casual observation. He then closed the doors, once again allowing darkness to engulf Buffy. Small shafts of light pierced through the cracks in the closet door, but they were far above, useless to Buffy. Even if the doors hadn't cut her off from the light, the trophies and magazines did.

The tiny girl sat down against the wall of her cell, in shock at her situation. She'd become numb, and just couldn't believe how things had gone. And for the life of her, unless she could find some structural weakness in her cage, she couldn't see a way out.

* * *

Her days began to play out exactly the same. Ellis would take her out, using her to bring himself off before heading out for school. She'd wait in the darkness until he came home, taking her cage out and playing with her until he was ready for bed, at which point she was returned to the closet. 

Days became weeks which became months. Time passed, Buffy only able to tell its passage by Ellis' visits. The despair Buffy had felt began to fade, then disappeared. Gradually, she accepted her new life. She wasn't going anywhere, and the feelings of pain at having become a slave slowly numbed. 

She wished should could say that life wasn't so bad. True, of all the fates a Slayer could have suffered, shrunk down and made into a sex toy was far from the worst. Slayers were always horribly killed, and at least she was still alive. And, after a time, she'd started to enjoy Ellis' attentions a tiny bit. It felt good to have his finger fondling her body, and even felt good when he fucked her cunt with his pinky. Her womanhood had grown accustomed to the size of his finger, and so though it did hurt every time he stretched her, the pleasure of it completely overwhelmed the pain. 

It helped her to fake being aroused when she entertained her Master. She began to enter into a strange pattern. She'd begun to act a little turned on, for his own benefit. In truth, though, it was an act. She hated him, wanted him dead, and would have done anything to free herself. She'd accepted that there was nothing she could do, though. She was a sex toy, and likely nothing would ever change that. Finding some enjoyment in it was the only way to survive. 

That wasn't the worst, though. Her life in a cage was the true horror of her new existence. She spent every moment of her existence in which Ellis wasn't playing with her stuck in a cage meant for rodents. She walked around in and slept on litter. Her waste just pooled in a nearby plastic container until Ellis emptied it. She drank water for a goddamn nozzle connected to a bottle, and ate crumbs piled into a bowl on the floor. She was forced to run on the wheel, Ellis threatening to beat her and deprive her of food and water if she didn't keep in shape. 

And the darkness. Endless, nightmarish darkness that encompassed her entire existence. Only when she was servicing her Master was she allowed in the light. Otherwise, she was kept in a perpetual shroud. Her life had come to alternate between the humiliation of being a sex toy and the darkness and depression of endless night. 

As time went on, Buffy entirely ceased thinking about the outside world. It was too depressing. Instead, she simply focused on enjoying what she had, and learning to accept her role in life. She had to survive, and if that meant pretending to love being a sex doll, so be it. 

* * *

Velgat yawned, fairly bored as he sat scrying. It had been a habit for a long time, using his powers to watch for potential threats or to spy on the enemies he knew of. He sighed, taking a sip of his Kool-Aid. The problem was that he'd basically rid himself of all of his enemies. 

Having removed the Slayer, at least the effective one, Velgat had set about consolidating his power. In short order, the power of the Hellmouth had become his. Nothing had stood in his way from then on. The Slayer Kendra had died almost too quickly, though her replacement Faith would prove far more resilient. Angel had been easy to defeat, even when he allowed himself to become Angelus. Mayor Wilkins and his flunkies had been destroyed almost without a fight. Recently, the pathetic military project 'The Initiative' had tried to capture him. Several of its soldiers now sat in Velgat's dungeon, kept alive only to provide him with pieces for his rituals. Their leader had been killed, and her silly little pet Adam fell by Velgat's power shortly after. 

Recently he'd begun trading blows with a woman named Glorificus, or Glory, depending on who he tortured for information. He was already winning, though. Velgat always won.

It did leave him tremendously bored, though. He no longer had to struggle for anything. The power of the Hellmouth was so absolute, nothing could touch him. The tedium of ruling Sunnydale had become so great that he'd taken to scrying on young women and masturbating to their beautiful bodies as they showered or fucked or just slept. 

A spark of inspiration suddenly hit him, though, when he thought of the Slayer. He'd driven out her former associates, the silly little Scooby Gang, but he'd never followed up on what happened to her. The last he'd seen of her, she was being put in a boy's jockstrap and shoved into his gym bag, which Velgat found to be not only a fitting fate for her, but also hilarious. 

Touching his scrying bowl and swirling the water about in complicated patterns, Velgat dipped his fist into the water and flung it into the air before him. Instead of falling, however, it held in the air, gathering together to form a circular mirror-like shape. 

"Mirror, mirror, in front of me, show me where Buffy Summers be." Velgat chuckled to himself, still amused that the wording he'd made for the ritual worked. Magic was silly that way. Hoping for a good show, he put his feet up on the table and began to loudly slurp in his Kool-Aid through the pink crazy straw he'd stuck in the glass. 

A picture began to coalesce in the water, displaying... nothing. The picture was dark, and for a moment Velgat wondered if he'd somehow screwed up. He heard a squeaking, however, along with soft padding, as if tiny feet were hitting something. He waved his hand, summoning a rune in the air, then pressing forward and casting the spell. The illumination spell went to work, banishing the darkness and revealing Buffy Summers, completely nude, running on a hamster wheel. 

The warlock spat out his drink, the liquid flying through his scrying mirror, and he began to laugh hysterically. His face became red, tears falling from his eyes. 

As he watched, the young girl continued her run, sweat pouring down her body, covering her bouncing breasts. Apparently, little Buffy had been living in darkness as a pet for some time, and looked to have even accepted her imprisonment. 

A moment later, a nearby door opened. Velgat pulled his view out to see the young man who'd taken her opening his closet and pulling her cage out from behind a pile of junk. Buffy didn't even pause as the boy did so, continuing to run on her wheel all the while. Opening the cage from the top, the boy reached his hand in, and only then did Buffy stop and get off her wheel, allowing him to pick her up and lift her out. 

"Now then, Buffy," the boy said, placing her down on his leg, "I promised you'd be punished for this morning, and it's time. Show me your ass."

"Yes, Ellis," she said, sighing dejectedly before lying down on her stomach and pushing her bottom upward. Taking two fingers, Ellis began to spank her, four smacks against her bottom causing a small slapping sound that mixed with Buffy's own squeal of pain. Her bottom became reddened, Buffy rubbing it with her hands once he was done. 

"Next time, Buffy, I expect you to get me off in time before I have to go to school. Now come on."

He picked her up, bringing her over to his desk, setting her down on top as he opened his backpack and removed several text and notebooks. As he went to work, Buffy actually began to assist him, retrieving what he needed at any given time. She also seemed to have become a well trained little pet, performing little tricks for the boy all the while: jumping rope with a rubber band while her tits bounced around as she went, performing acrobatic stunts, or playing in the little swing he'd set up on his desk. 

He hardly let her alone during all this, though, fondling her every little while, flicking her tits, rubbing her crotch. Buffy would close her eyes and moan as he did so, as well. Velgat found himself impressed. The boy had turned the Slayer into an obedient little sex toy. 

Or so it appeared at first. The warlock noticed that when she wasn't performing or getting fondled, Buffy would assume humiliating positions. She'd lean on an object and display her wet, blonde cunt to the boy, often shaking her ass as she did so. She sit on her bottom, spreading her legs and doing the same once again. At one point, she simply sat cross-legged, pushing her tits towards her mouth as she sucked on one, then the other, alternating back and forth. 

And whenever she turned away from Ellis, her facade of happiness momentarily vanished, a look of resignation passing over her face. Velgat chuckled to himself, taking another sip of his drink. The Slayer wasn't a loving slave, just an obedient, broken one. He actually liked that idea better. 

Ellis played with her for some time, until the boy had finished his work. Ellis smiled and turned to his toy while he rubbed his dick through his pants. Having her lie down, he placed his pinky against her cunt and began to finger her, pressing lightly into her soaking folds while the girl closed her eyes and moaned, apparently enjoying his attentions. In short order, he pressed the pinky forward with more force, piercing her labia and shoving inside of her. Buffy's muscles went taught and she grit her teeth, but continued to moan in pleasure. 

For the next minute or so, Ellis continued to pump his pinky, fucking Buffy as she cried out. After a few moments, Buffy arched her back and began to climax, screaming as she came all over the boy's finger. Her small size meant that her voice didn't carry far, though, ensuring that no one outside the room heard her. The warlock was impressed. She'd becoming quite good at faking an orgasm.

Ellis removed his pinky, Buffy momentarily lifting into the air before the finger popped out of her with a loud slurp and she fell back to the desk. The boy smiled, sucking on his finger and chuckling.

"Alright. My turn, sweetie," he said, beginning to disrobe. A moment later, he was almost completely nude, save for his brief. His engorged dick had been pulled out of his underwear, and sat hanging in the air between them. Stepping up to the desk, he placed his dick on top of Buffy, the girl nodding and grabbing onto his dick. When she had a firm grip, Ellis made his way over to the bed, Buffy licking at the cock's head as they went. The boy layed down on his back, sighing as Buffy planted a kiss on the tip of the dick, her mouth becoming stained with his precum, before she slid down the dick back to the base, and then began to climb once again towards the apex. 

Ellis moaned, his fingers digging into the comforter, his eyes closing in pleasure. Buffy, apparently quite practiced after years of performing for her master, swiftly ascended the rigid rod before sliding back down, pressing her body into him as she went, her moist cunt leaving a long trail of slick juices on the shaft. 

"Oh, Buffy," he moaned. "That feels good." 

"I'm glad I please you, Master," she said dryly. Velgat, his dick in his hand, quickly jerked off to the sight of his defeated foe being forced to pleasure the man who owned her as a slave. 

She continued to climb the cock, tiny hands grabbing onto the warm flesh, nipples scraping along the underside, little toes pushing into him for purchase, her cunt rubbing against the rod, and Buffy's lips and tongue kissing, licking and slurping at it all the way up. Again and again, she repeated herself, expertly climbing up, making as much contact with her body as she could, driving as much pleasure into her Master's dick as she could manage.

A minute later, he began to groan, his cock jumping as it began to spurt. His thick cum fell onto Buffy, drenching her hair, covering her shoulders, back and tits. She continued to climb all through the orgasm, delivering her pleasure to Ellis until he'd finally exhausted himself. 

"Buffy, you're the best toy ever," he said, breathlessly.

"Your pleasure it all that matters to me, Master," she said, slurping down much of the semen that had plastered her face. After, she began to gently caress the cock with her mouth, kissing it slowly and tenderly. "Shall I make you cum again?"

"Yes. Oh, yes, Buffy. Again!" 

Buffy smiled and began once more. Her tiny body continued to please the boy, and in a short span of time he'd cum twice more, absolutely drenching Buffy in his seed.

The girl, exhausted from the exertion, slid down his cock, coming to rest on his testicles. She closed her eyes, resting her head against the warm, slick and sticky meat. Her heavy breath washed over his nethers, and he smiled, savoring the sensation for a moment. Eventually, he pat her head, sliding his finger along her back. 

"You were a good girl today, Buffy," he said. "As a reward, you can shower with me tomorrow." 

Buffy smiled, her face coming alive, clearly pleased with the news of being allowed to bathe.

"Thank you, Master! Thank you so much." 

"Well, time for bed." Pulling his briefs up, Ellis covered his genitals, forcing Buffy against his cock once more. The girl, quite used to it at that point, simply closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, ready for a restful sleep against her Master's dick. 

As Ellis turned off the light and climbed into bed, Velgat smiled, finished wiping himself clean, and dismissed his scrying mirror, the water falling back into the bowl. At first, he simply closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, savoring what he'd just seen. He had a thought, though, and quickly made a few notes that would allow him to more easily spy on Summers in the future. 

If he ever got bored while scrying again, he had only to look in on Ms. Summers, the woman he'd made into a tiny little slave.


End file.
